Teoria podwójnego zaproszenia
by RosalieC.Black
Summary: Teen!lock AU. Bal Absolwentów zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Sherlock i Moriarty są w potrzebie, a jak się zdaje, wymarzona partnerka jest tylko jedna. Problem w tym, że obaj gustują w tej samej osobie.


**A/N: Przyszło mi takie maleństwo do głowy. Prace nad nim trwały około tygodnia, lecz jeszcze bez bety (czyt. wciąż).  
Wszystkie postacie kanoniczne należą do sir A.C. Doyle'a/Marka Gatissa/Stevena Moffata. Praca non-profit.  
P.S. Nie wiem, czy lepiej się czyta taki rozszczepiony tekst, czy w całości, więc dajcie mi znać (jeśli ktokolwiek to czyta). :)  
**

* * *

Sherlock i Jim mieli dokładnie tyle samo wrogów w szkole, licząc co do jednego ucznia. Poza tym z kilkoma małymi różnicami byli do siebie bardzo podobni. Akurat tak się złożyło, że nawet partnerkę na Bal Absolwentów wybrali tą samą.

Obaj stali się niemal śmiertelnymi wrogami od pierwszego dnia w liceum św. Edwarda. Była to jedna z najlepszych szkół w całej Anglii, położona blisko Oxfordu, do którego absolwenci nie mieli problemu z dostaniem się. Konflikt zaostrzała również rywalizacja klasy matematyczno-fizycznej z biologiczno-chemiczną. Problem jak zwykle dotyczył tego, która z powyższych klas jest lepsza, odznacza się większym poziomem inteligencji oraz kultury osobistej uczniów. Uczestnicy zajęć artystycznych, humanistycznych i prawniczych nigdy nie brali udziału w tych przepychankach, zwykle byli bierną widownią, zaś ekonomowie oraz geografowie bardzo chętnie podżegali obie strony do dalszych zatargów.  
Nawet jak na św. Edwarda, nadnaturalna inteligencja obu chłopców wywoływała niechęć wśród uczniów oraz nauczycieli, którzy ucząc wedle starego systemu, nie lubili być poprawiani.

Do balu został już tylko tydzień i większość, a właściwie prawie wszystkie partnerki zostały już zaproszone. Do ostatniego momentu, niezbyt chętni do jakichkolwiek zabaw Holmes i Moriarty, byli pewni, że nie pójdą na imprezę. Dopóki nie spotkało się to z ogromnym oburzeniem rodziców. Zarówno państwo H. jak państwo M. nie mieli zamiaru odpuścić swoim dorastającym synom udziału w balu wieńczącym kilkuletnią naukę w tej prestiżowej szkole. Zmuszeni, musieli obiecać, że będą sumiennie brać udział w przygotowaniach oraz poprawnie traktować swoją partnerkę. No i że nie będą próbowali wymigać się od pójścia na bal.

Los chciał, a może nawet sprawił, iż obrali sobie jedną zwierzynę, a gdy się o tym dowiedzieli, ich konflikt dotarł do punktu kulminacyjnego. Uczniowie patrzyli na ten cudaczny taniec dwóch węży ze strachem, że padną ofiarami wyładowania napięcia między Jimem a Sherlockiem. Obie klasy, choć nie pałały sympatią do swoich kolegów, tym razem wspierały ich jak tylko mogły - byle dokopać przeciwnej stronie jak najmocniej. Nawet nauczyciele, którzy zwykle umywali od wszystkiego ręce, wyczuwali napiętą atmosferę oczekiwania oraz ciężkie powietrze przesycone nienawiścią. Być może to sprawiło, że na korytarzach pojawiło się więcej kamer, a w bramie więcej portierów, którzy oczy mieli zawsze szeroko patrzące.

\- Z kim idziesz, John? - zapytał Sherlock, przeciskając się między uczniami podążającymi na lunch. Jak zwykle jedzenie było nudne, a on miał coś ważnego do zrobienia. Jedyny przyjaciel Holmesa spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Z Mary Morstan z klasy artystycznej, mówiłem ci.

\- Musiałem to usunąć - wymamrotał i natychmiast przyspieszył, gdy tylko zauważył Moriarty'ego na horyzoncie. Kierował się na korytarz prowadzący do biblioteki, a przyszły detektyw wszędzie rozpoznałby ten jego nonszalancki styl bycia oraz nieodłączny cień w postaci Morana. Nawet jeśli wszyscy uczniowie nosili te same mundurki. Watson starał się dotrzymać kroku przyjacielowi na tyle, na ile pozawalały mu dość krótkie nogi.

\- Ktoś tu się boi, że mu sprzątnę laskę sprzed nosa - wyśpiewał swoim melodyjnym głosem Jim, strzepując niewidzialny pyłek z perfekcyjnie skrojonego mundurka, na co Sherlock tylko przewrócił oczyma. Zawsze taki próżny, arogancki cwaniak. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że był na tyle niebezpieczny, by chłopak trzymał swoje docinki na wodzy. Moran stojący na uboczu zmierzył podejrzliwym wzrokiem rozmówców kolegi.

\- Chciałbyś - sarknął Holmes z uśmiechem wyższości na ustach. Pal licho nieobliczalność Jima. Tu chodziło o coś więcej, o jego honor.

\- O tak, to byłby piękny widok - przyznał Moriarty z denerwująco pogodnym humorem. To było w szalonych ludziach najgorsze, nigdy do końca nie wiadomo, co im strzeli do głowy. Chłopak z rękami w kieszeniach popielatych spodni ruszył przed siebie. Odgłosy czterech par lakierek odbijały się echem od gotyckich ścian szkoły.

Św. Edward był, jak to Sherlock określał, kupą rozlatującego się gruzu. John zawsze miał za złe przyjacielowi, że nie potrafi docenić piękna tego starego, ale jakże urokliwego kompleksu. Chociaż, gdy Mary w zimę przeziębiła sobie nerki przez wilgoć i przejmujące zimno w swoim internatowym pokoju, miał o tej szkole co najmniej złe zdanie. Teraz Watson starał się skupić swoją uwagę na strzelistych łukach okien, które nagle wydały mu się bardzo interesujące. Bardziej niż to, co planował zrobić Sherlock (jeśli miał jakikolwiek plan).  
Droga do biblioteki była nieprzyzwoicie długa, a w dodatku pusta w porze lunchu. Holmes czuł w sobie narastającą irytację oraz zalążek obawy przed tym, że to jednak jego wróg będzie miał większe szanse na powodzenie.

\- Dlaczego nie pójdziesz z Irene Adler? Jest bardziej w twoim typie. - Zastąpił drogę Jimowi, który musiał gwałtownie się zatrzymać. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego uporem Sherlocka, bo podobnie jak on, wciąż był w niepewności co do swojej pozycji.

\- Dlaczego ty nie pójdziesz z Janine Jak-Jej-Tam? - Teraz oczy chłopaka niebezpiecznie błądziły od Holmesa do Watsona. Brązowe tęczówki błyskały szaleńczo. - Nie mam zwyczaju rezygnować ze swoich zabawek. A teraz zejdź mi z drogi, Holmes.

Rywal nie ustąpił, więc Moran poruszył się niespokojnie, wywołując drgnięcie u Johna. Ot, łańcuch przyczynowo-skutkowy, który mógł zakończyć się tragicznie dla wszystkich.

\- Ona jest z mojej klasy, to ja mam pierwszeństwo.

James zaśmiał się wesoło i zacmokał. Gładko uczesane, czarne włosy zalśniły, gdy przez okna przedarły się promienie wiosennego słońca. Wyglądał teraz niczym anioł zemsty w blasku swojej chwały. Jego magnetyzujące oczy rzucały gromy, których nie sposób było się nie bać, choć na pozór wyglądał na ubawionego. Ten kontrast potęgował niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Powodzenia. Gdybym chciał - podkreślił wyraźnie swoje słowa - mógłbym cię zlikwidować małym paluszkiem.

Sherlock wierzył w prawdziwość zapewnień Jima. Był pewien, że zarówno on sam jak i Moran są w posiadaniu nielegalnej broni i tą bronią nie raz już zrobili komuś krzywdę. Weźmy przykład takiego Carla Powersa - całą podstawówkę wyśmiewał się z Moriarty'ego i nagle sześć lat temu utopił się na basenie. To nie był zwykły wypadek, a jego wróg na pewno maczał w tym palce. Próbował wyperswadować to policji, ale oczywiście oni wiedzieli swoje i nie chcieli go w ogóle słuchać. Poza tym nie miał żadnych dowodów.  
John z niepokojem obserwował wymianę zdań między wrogami. Moriarty wyminął Sherlocka, z wolna podążając korytarzem. Holmes zacisnął pięści, nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Ruszył przed siebie, nie czekając nawet na Watsona. Już przy drzwiach ponownie spotkał się z Jimem. Moran naparł na olbrzymie drewniane wrota.

\- Zamknięte - odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Z lewej jest wyjście awaryjne - dodał John, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Jak na zawołanie, Jim i Sherlock znaleźli się przy wąskich, jednoskrzydłowych drzwiach. Obaj nacisnęli klamkę w tym samym czasie, a wtedy rozpoczęło się prawdziwe piekło. Chłopcy popychali się nawzajem, trącali łokciami, deptali po nogach. Ich towarzysze mogli się tylko bezradnie przyglądać rękoczynom.

\- Spadaj, ja tu byłem pierwszy! - zazgrzytał zębami Jim, uderzając Sherlocka w żebra.

\- Ja mam większe prawo!

\- Nie masz żadnego prawa! - krzyknął zezłoszczony.- Nie możesz ją sobie przywłaszczać!

Sebastian wymienił znaczące spojrzenie z Johnem i na raz wepchnęli kolegów do środka. Wpadłszy do biblioteki, uspokoili się.

\- Pogniotłeś mi koszulę - zarzucił Jim, wkładając część wystającego ubrania do spodni. Szmery sprowadziły na nich gniew bibliotekarki, która wyłoniła się spomiędzy niebotycznie wysokich regałów. Pomieszczenie było ogromne, a oni mieli pecha, że znajdowała się akurat w dziale z bestsellerami.

\- To jest biblioteka, a nie boisko szkolne! - łypnęła na nich groźnie. Posłali jej fałszywie niewinne uśmiechy. Chłopcy rozglądali się między półkami, aż wreszcie Moran znalazł ją w czytelni.

\- Zróbmy to jak ludzie - orzekł Sherlock. James kiwnął niechętnie głową. Teraz należało grać fair play.

\- Pozwólmy jej wybrać - zaproponował.

Ruszyli ramię w ramię do pochylonej nad grubą książką dziewczyny. Długie, jasnobrązowe włosy miała związane wstążką, a na grafitowym mundurku biały sweterek w małe różowe serca. Zaciekle notowała coś w opasłym zeszycie, co chwilę przygryzając dolną wargę. Jim i Sherlock zajęli miejsca naprzeciw niej.

\- Było coś zadane? - zapytał Sherlock, doznając jednocześnie bolesnego kopnięcia czubkiem buta w kostkę. Molly Hooper drgnęła, ale nie wydała z siebie żadnego odgłosu. Po kilku sekundach podniosła wzrok, nie będąc pewna co się dzieje.

\- Cześć, Molly - przywitał się Jim z szarmanckim uśmiechem. Dzielnie znosił ból pod żebrami zadany mu przez kolegę obok.

\- Hej, Jim, Sherlock. - Wskazała na swoje notatki. - To praca na egzaminy końcowe. Mam nadzieję, że będę mogła dołączyć ją do swojej aplikacji na studia.  
Holmes przewrócił oczyma, Molly była zawsze tak ambitna, że wręcz nadgorliwa. Był pewien, że za samą inteligencję przyjmą ją na studia w pierwszej kolejności. Od skomentowania powstrzymało go ostrzegawcze spojrzenie rywala. Dziewczyna powróciła na chwilę do notatek.

\- Jak to spartolisz, osobiście się z tobą rozprawię - wycedził James szeptem. Sherlock był skonfundowany, do tej pory wszystko szło poprawnie. - Jestem pewien, że świetnie sobie poradzisz, Molly.

Spojrzała na niego z zapytaniem. Hooper nie była pewna czy jej były chłopak sobie żartuje, czy mówi poważnie. Obaj zachowywali się dziś co najmniej dziwnie. Spojrzała za ich plecami i zauważyła Morana oraz Watsona naradzających się nad czymś bardzo intensywnie.

\- Posłuchaj, kotku - odezwał się słodkim głosem Jim, przerywając nieznośną ciszę. - Długo nad tym myślałem, a potem jeszcze _Sherlock_ się wpierdzielił...

\- To _ty_ mi się wpierdzieliłeś - dodał zirytowany Holmes.

\- Nieważne. W każdym bądź razie chodzi nam o to, że niedługo jest bal i...

\- Molly! - Zza swoich pleców usłyszeli głos Lestrade'a. Niósł ze sobą opasły tom encyklopedii biologicznej, którą o mało co nie zmiażdżył palców Moriarty'ego. - Znalazłem książkę, o którą prosiłaś.

\- Uważaj! - oburzył się Jim, masując sobie dłonie. Na paliczkach zaczęły pojawiać się czerwone plamy.

\- O, cześć Sherlock - podał rękę koledze. Zaś drugiemu tylko skinął głową. - Moriarty.

\- Mi też niezmiernie miło ciebie widzieć. - Uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Słuchaj, Molly - rozpoczął niezdarnie Lestrade. - Tak sobie pomyślałem...Może miałabyś ochotę pójść na Bal Absolwentów? Ze mną?

Hooper rozpromieniła się, a Sherlock i Jim przyglądali się temu z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy oraz półotwartymi ustami.

\- Jasne, że tak. Bardzo chętnie.

\- To super, zgadamy się później, okej? - Pocałował ją w policzek i odszedł szybkim krokiem, emanując nieskończonym szczęściem. John wraz z Sebastianem usiłowali zrozumieć, co właściwie się stało.

\- Dlaczego on? - zapytał z dobrze ukrytą irytacją Sherlock.

\- A co, miałam czekać, aż ktoś inny łaskawie mnie zaprosi? Dobrze wiem, że nikt poza Gregiem mnie nie zauważa - odpowiedziała z charakterystyczną dla siebie rozbrajającą szczerością, przez którą i Sherlock, i Jim mieli ochotę ją pocieszyć. Ochota jak szybko przyszła, tak szybko minęła.

\- Chcieliście o coś zapytać, tak?

\- Właściwie to już o nic - odpowiedział szybko Sherlock, zanim James rozpoczął swoje wyrzuty, że Molly go zignorowała na rzecz Lestrade.

* * *

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Ona i ten dryblas! - Jim wznosił ręce do góry z każdym kolejnym zdaniem. Szybkim krokiem spieszyli na zajęcia, które każdy miał w oddzielnej części szkoły. - Naprawdę myślałem, że ma lepszy gust.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę jej ostatniego chłopaka, dziewczyna mogła trafić o wiele gorzej - podsumował Sherlock, patrząc Moriarty'emu prosto w oczy.

\- Ja przecież byłem jej... - dotarło do niego znaczenie metafory wystosowanej przez Holmesa. - Wydaje ci się, że jesteś zabawny?  
Mimo wszystko Moran parsknął śmiechem .

\- Gdybyś się tak nie zacinał, Gavin nigdy nie doszedłby do głosu.

\- On ma na imię George - poprawił Sherlocka James. - I to ty mi przerwałeś panie Zawsze-Jestem-Spóźniony! Trzeba było poczekać jeszcze tydzień!

\- No i mogłem!

\- No i bardzo dobrze!

Obaj chłopcy odwrócili się do siebie plecami, odchodząc z unoszonymi wysoko głowami. Watson oraz Moran przez chwilę zanosili się ze śmiechu,  
a gdy stało się jasne, że Jim i Sherlock z powrotem są na wojennej ścieżce, pożegnali się chmurnymi spojrzeniami. Każdy poszedł za swoim przyjacielem.

\- Z kim ty właściwie idziesz, Seb? - zapytał od niechcenia Moriarty, gdy lekko zdyszany przyjaciel go dogonił. W głębi serca umierał z ciekawości.

\- Z Janine Hawkins, przyjaciółką Mary Morstan.

Jim rozpromienił się - przynajmniej jedno mu się poszczęściło, Sherlock nie ma partnerki na Bal Absolwentów. Wszystko zapowiadało się idealnie.  
Jeszcze tylko musi zwerbować Irene Adler.

_Ty i ja. Bal Absolwentów. - SH_

_Z tobą zawsze. Zjedzmy lunch. xoxo - IA_


End file.
